Sampson Barrowfield
Sampson "Fetch" Barrowfield is a Forsaken Priest bearing horrible burn-scars to most of his body, to the extent that he slathers his body with a variety of pungent-smelling ungents and herbs to disguise the mouth-watering smell of roast meat that follows him around. He is skilled at healing, but often gets flustered when presented with large numbers of people in need of his healing spells and panics. When not engaged in missions of importance to the Horde the Priest can be found wandering through the lands of Azeroth, lending aid where he can with spell and potion to any who need it, although he tends to shun the Apothacaries, having grown disillusioned with their tactics before the opening of the Dark Portal, and horrified beyond measure at their 'corruption' of the Blight, which was only ever supposed to be used against, and be effective against, the Scourge, and the Warsong in all their forms, having no love for the bloodlust that seemingly grips the vast majority of this Clan of Orcs. The actions of the traitorous Forsaken during the betrayal at Wrathgate and the clash between Thrall and Varian Wrynn have shaked Fetch to his core, and the Forsaken laments often that now, with the Alliance and Horde snapping at each other like starving hounds over a haunch of meat, that the Lich King will soon unleash a second Plague that will turn all the world into a rotting army to satisfy the Mad Prince's twisted dreams. Background Born and raised in the farmslands of Hillsbrad Foothills http://www.wowwiki.com/Hillsbrad_Foothills, Sampson was born with a green thumb and a shy, hesitant personality, forever leaving the chores involving animals and more importantly, heavy lifting, to others while he tended to crops, herb-gardens and vegetable fields and to read up on the stories of the heroes of the olden days. Sometime after his sixteenth birthday, Sampson found a chance to move up in the world, for despite his skill at herb-craft, even the strongest potion he could make could not cure the more serious injuries that cropped up amongst his fellows as the Second War began to make ever more devasting tolls on the lands of Hillsbrad. Following the urgings of his family, the young farmer enlisted in the Alliance http://www.wowwiki.com/Alliance as a assistant surgeon, and after several draining events where his herb-lore and first-aid skills were pushed to the limit, begged the Priest http://www.wowwiki.com/Priest attached to the field-hospital to teach him healing magic to help save the lives of the soldiers who came in day after day, suffering horrific injuries. At first, Sampson had very little success, but after an encounter with a dying soldier, whom extracted an oath from the young novice to never give up, Sampson's blossoming faith in both the Light and his own worth bore fruit and he cast his very first spell, a small, weak spell that never-the-less, nearly closed an otherwise mortal wound on a dying High Elf. Bolstered by his faith, and the feeling of contment and peace that using the Light http://www.wowwiki.com/Light brought to his mind and body, Fetch remained with the Alliance armies up until the end of the Second War http://www.wowwiki.com/Second_War before retiring back to the small farming community of Southshore http://www.wowwiki.com/Southshore at the age of twenty seven with a wife by the name of Amelia, whom he had met and wed in the last, chaotic months of the Second War, whom was heavily pregnant with their first child. For a great many years Sampson and his wife tended to the ills of Southshore before the call for arms came again after the destruction of Durnholde Keep http://www.wowwiki.com/Durnholde_Keep, and the aging Fetch reluctantly left his wife, Amelia, and their daughters, Kaylea and Samantha, to answer the call. Along the way, he stopped in Stratholme http://www.wowwiki.com/Stratholme to gather up old companions from the Second War, some of whom he had not seen in many years. A few days after he arrived, however, people began to fall sick in the streets, and no matter what spells or prayers he used, at best all Sampson could do was ease their pain. Then Sampson himself fell sick, and he struggled to continue his work. Then came Prince Arthas http://www.wowwiki.com/Prince_Arthas, and the Dreadlord Malganis http://www.wowwiki.com/Malganis began raising the dead and nearly-dead into horrible, rotting abominations. In a twist of bitter irony, whilst in the throes of agony as he felt the Demon's will crushing his own and his flesh corrupting into that of an undead monstrosity, the Paladin Prince's army battered their way through the city, leveling buildings and cutting down those people still alive. One such building, the one that Sampson lay dying in, was sent crumbling to the ground, and in the rush of combat as Malganis's forces clashed with the troops whom had followed Arthas into the city for the purging, the ruined building caught fire. Trapped between Flame and Plague, Sampson died, ignored by Malganis as useless, and arose several weeks later as 'Fetch', just another mindless ghoul http://www.wowwiki.com/Ghoul that wandered the shattered, smoking ruins of Stratholme until the Banshee Queen http://www.wowwiki.com/Banshee_Queen sent out her message of freedom and released whole swaths of Undead from the iron will of the Lich King. Horrified at his current state of being, and shunned by those living Humans whom could recognise the man behind the twisted burn-scars, Sampson took the name 'Fetch' from his duties as a junior apothacary that sent him over several different lands in search of rare magical reagents, exotic herbs and toxic substances for the Forsaken's goal of creating a Scourge-destroying Plague of their own. Still clinging to the tenents of the Light as the means of keeping his fragile mind from slipping away, Fetch found unlikely companionship in the dim-witted Orc Warrior Krenk Threefists whom gladly escorted the Forsaken Priest across the Barrens http://www.wowwiki.com/Barrens, the Ashenvale http://www.wowwiki.com/Ashenvale Forest and even back across the Maelstrom http://www.wowwiki.com/Maelstrom to see his wife one last time. It was with shock that, when confronted by his wife at the 'grave' his family had made for him, believing Fetch dead years ago, and begging her to forget him, that the charred Forsaken was instead embraced by his wife, whom told him she loved him, and would still love him no matter what he was now. His two daughters, however, were repulsed by his appearance, and while they noted that they too loved him, they were not willing to alienate their husbands and neighbours by allowing Fetch to return to them to Southshore, especially not with his fellow 'monsters' fighting the good folk of the coastal city. It was partially due to Krenk's simple nature that Fetch has remained relatively sane and in good spirits, and thus considers the Orc, and by virtue of association, the other members of the Warband good and true comrades and friends. He does, however, keep a close eye on them whenever he can, and he has met his grand-child, a small, innocent young girl whom recently gave 'Mr Bear' to Fetch, her favourite stuffed toy, because Fetch, her 'funny scary friend', seemed lonely. Currently, the toy, ragged and worn, is Fetch's most prized possession, perhaps even more so than his original wedding band, which his wife gave to him as a reminder that she still considered him her husband, and the only thing that could possibly move the gentle-natured Forsaken into a murderous rage would be to mock or damage this toy. Quotes "I can do more than just heal with the Light, fool!" "May the Light take you, for by the time I'm done, nothing else will!" "It is not yet your time to leave this life, friend. Rise up once more, by the grace of the Light!" "Yes it's a stuffed bear. What, you have something to say?" "Burn in righteous fire!" "No, I don't make plagues, I try to cure them. Go take your torches and pitchforks over to Icecrown and do something useful with them!" Trivia "Fetch" the name was taken from the half-Ghost Template from the D&D Magazine "Dragon", issue 313, November 2003. See also *Stormrise Warband *Krenk Threefists External links * External link * Stormrise Warband Category:Horde Category:Stormrise Warband Category:Forsaken